


Pounded in the Butt by Avarice

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: An immediate follow-up to "Pounded in the Butt by Pain", and sixth of the Jade/Dice Funk Forms series





	Pounded in the Butt by Avarice

I was looking for a card, right?

Oh yeah, Avarice... fuck, this better be worth it.

Dragging myself off the floor, I stumble to my feet and look around the room again. There's that towering throne... no, bad idea. Not there.

I sigh and look around. There's... nothing... here.

I look to the door. I guess... is there a different VR room? I walk to the door and kick it open, expecting only dark emptiness. 

Instead, I'm hit with a wave of blinding golden light. I cover my eyes, carefully peering between my fingers. The room beyond is pure gold, radiating from walls, floor, and ceiling. Glittering coins litter the floor, with a sprinkling of crystal-cut colorful gemstones. I'm... I'm in heaven. 

I step inside, instantly relaxed by the touch of cool, smooth gold on my bare feet. Closing my eyes, I breathe in deeply, bathing in the radiance. I find a pile of gold and lay down on it, curling around the coins and hugging them tightly to my chest. All my pretty coins~

I hear a rumbling laugh across the room and look up nervously. An obese creature sits on a golden throne, its seat and arm rests padded with various paper currencies. The thing is humanoid, but its head is a faceless stump. It's naked, its skin bleeding gold with occasional coins slipping through the slits in its flesh. Across its stomach, it has a giant mouth, with fat lips and long, dangerous-looking teeth. 

A long tongue slides between the teeth, tossing coins inside the mouth as a guttural laugh shakes the thing's heavy body. “I see you appreciate the joy of wealth too.” Its loose skin jiggles as it talks, its voice distorted by the clinking of coins. 

I hug my pile of money, regretting that my clothes dissolved in the last room. “I take it you're Avarice?”

“My friends call me 'Scrooge.'” The thing laughs deeply, gesturing a hand toward me. “And I'm afraid those are mine, girl.”

I smile innocently. “They're very nice.”

The thing nods, but continues to watch me, unmoved. I sigh, releasing my hold and rising to my feet. “I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with some...?”

The thing tilts its head, apparently surprised, but purses its lips in a frown. “No. I keep what is mine.” He spreads his arms wide. “Everything in this room is mine.” He laughs. “Including you.”

I twitch, but keep my nerve. I can handle this... Looking around the room, a small smile crosses my face. I guess, if this is my fate, it's hardly the worst...

Scrooge motions toward me, beckoning me toward him. I shrug, approaching the creature, his body dripping with gold and coins. “Come, girl,” his voice rattles as he parts his flabby legs, revealing a thick, gold-coated cock. “Please me.”

Getting on my knees, I stroke his legs and kiss his penis, nuzzling it affectionately. The rod throbs gently, rising as a wide smile fills the thing's large mouth. I part my lips, sucking on the tip of the cock as I rub the shaft with my hands. 

My heart begins to race. This thing smells like money... like a crisp paper bill or a freshly minted coin. The scent is intoxicating. Eagerly, I grasp at Scrooge's buttocks and take his cock into my mouth, sucking it deeply, pulling it farther and farther into my throat. I get it down to the balls and hold it there, heart pounding, taking his scent in deeply through my nose until I have to release and catch my breath. “M-more...” I stammer, picking the cock back up and sucking on it.

The thing shakes, coins rattling through its body. “Oh...” it sighs, coins slipping between its teeth and falling on my head. “Such... such desire...” He starts to sweat heavily, coins and liquid gold leaking through his skin. “Such avarice...”

I choke myself on his cock again, shaking my head playfully as I slurp it with my tongue. Fuck, this thing is delicious. It feels like all the wealth I've ever wanted is here in my grasp, my hands wrapped around it, able to take it all inside me. I suck on the cock roughly and start to gag, pulling back as it sprays coins into my mouth. 

Laughing as I cough them on the ground, I rub my horny body and look up at the creature. “Got you all warmed up, master, but... fuck it, I want more. Give me all of it!” Scrooge groans as I stand up and spin around, grabbing his cock and angling it into my anus. 

It feels so fucking good... his thick, hard cock, brimming with golden wealth, pushed deeply into my ass. I thrust my hips downward, hopping and twisting on his lap. “Oh GODDESS!” I cry out in pleasure, knocking part of the throne's backing over as Scrooge leans back to accommodate me. “YES! Fuck my ass! YESSS!”

Scrooge moans, more coins falling through his lips as he rubs my legs lightly. He's exhausted, but I'm just getting started. I rub my hands through his golden blood and smear it on my breasts, teasing my nipples and playing with myself as I continue to jerk his penis around. 

“I want it all!” I scream, thrusting my ass. “Give me your golden cum!” I rub my clit eagerly and squirt, overwhelmed with excitement. 

Scrooge groans, his fat body losing mass as wads of gold and cum shoot up into my ass, spraying out at the edges and splattering around the floor. “T-too much...” he gasps, his voice hoarse and hollow. “You... you are Avarice now.” His body flattens, like a deflated balloon.

I sigh and lay back on the squishy mass of flesh, rubbing golden blood on my face. Damn, that was fun...


End file.
